metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Aether
Anybody know how long ago the leviathan impacted Aether from Echoes? Hellkaiserryo12 15:28, 8 February 2009 (UTC) I've been thinking... Leviathans usually have a target planet when they launch and seek that planet right? And travel extremely fast to reach that planet yes? even not counting the wormhole they are implied to travel faster than current technology of the game to allow... Considering Aether is a rouge planet and the fact that it got hit so hard as to tear the local timespace, isn't it likely Aether was hit on accident, and just drifted into the path of the leviathan going full speed? (it's likely they slow down before hitting their /intended/ targets to avoid destroying them, if they can truly hit this hard) EDIT: to sign Zuken 05:11, September 26, 2009 (UTC) I thought of this as well, and it would be concievable that the planet's gravity shadow caused the Leviathan to be knocked out of subspace when the planet's path intersected the Leviathan's. The resulting massive spatial distortion along with the combined enegy of both the phazon and Aether's own energy grid could then have created the alternate dimension of Dark Aether. Edgewalker_001 01:41, January 13, 2010 (UTC) There's an inconsistency here. On this page it mentions "a few months after a few weeks after the impact" as when Samus arrives, while several other pages indicate the Luminoth-Ing war had gone on for 'decades'. This is also supported by ingame scans. 15:00, May 1, 2010 (UTC) :The article is not internally inconsistent. "Weeks" refers to when the Luminoth came out of their bunkers and "months" refers to when Samus arrived. I have no idea where those time units came from, so those figures may be fanon. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 16:28, May 1, 2010 (UTC) :The article appears to state that several weeks after the impact, the Luminoth left their shelters to inspect the damage. 'A few months' after the Luminoth left their shelters, Samus arrives. Am I reading this wrong? Dakseus 23:03, May 6, 2010 (UTC) ::Like I said, not internally inconsistent. Maybe externally inconsistent, though. (I don't think these figures were in the game, etc.) ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 22:34, May 8, 2010 (UTC) Rogue planet What is the source for this? From what I remember of the Light of Aether, it was an artificial invention, and not a preexisting soure of light, and if the use of cycles on Aether is like those on Zebes and Tallon IV, it would be very difficult to define without a star to orbit around. (And Aether's cycles are apparently shorter than Zebes and Tallon IV, indicating that it would be closer to its star!) From the page, it isn't mentioned in the logs either.Glorious CHAOS! 19:21, January 7, 2010 (UTC) Look up the intro on YouTube. I think it's also in the manual. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 20:12, January 7, 2010 (UTC) :Found it, thanks.Glorious CHAOS! 20:33, January 7, 2010 (UTC) ::Also, from what I see, there is a sun visible in Aether's Sky. Or am I thinking of Tallon IV?--[[User:Redeadhunter|'Redead']][[User talk:Redeadhunter|'hunter']] 15:45, February 14, 2010 (UTC) :: ::Theres also the room (Portal Terminal, Agon Wastes) where Samus first enters Dark Aether proper, where the energy for the portal is provided by solar energy. 14:56, May 1, 2010 (UTC) :::It is stated in the intro that Aether is a Rouge planet. However, I have no idea how the devices could use solar energy. Maybe Retro forgot. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 15:10, May 1, 2010 (UTC) Life on Aether Since Aether is a rogue planet, and the Light of Aether was developed by the Luminoths, would this mean that all the life on the planet is in fact foreign since it is unlikely anything lived on the planet before the Luminoth arrived? By this I mean is it possible that the Luminoth brought plants and animals from other worlds in order to populate Aether. This could explain how Nightbarbs and such were found their when they are also found on other planets. Dark Ridley 15:24, June 5, 2010 (UTC) Tangle Weed? I remember there being two strains of Venom Weed - one on Aether and one on Dark Aether. I don't ever remember seeing any Tangle Weed anywhere, though. Can anyone confirm if there is any anywhere? Thanks! Avengah 16:13, October 30, 2011 (UTC)a Well, if Tangle Weed itself doesn't appear, Venom Weed branched off from it, if I remember my scans correctly. Vommack 16:24, October 30, 2011 (UTC) There is absolutely no Tangle Weed anywhere on Aether. "My name is [[User:AdmiralSakai|'AdmiralSakai']], and I approve this message." 16:27, October 30, 2011 (UTC) Are these mechanical objects really biology? They're not even alive, after all. Vommack 16:31, October 30, 2011 (UTC) Well, no, but they are explained in the paragraph before. You can change the name to something else if you want to. "My name is [[User:AdmiralSakai|'AdmiralSakai']], and I approve this message." 16:48, October 30, 2011 (UTC) :Inhabitants? The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 18:25, October 30, 2011 (UTC) :I suppose that'd work. Vommack 19:45, October 30, 2011 (UTC) Vommack, you didn't read AS' message: "Well, no, but they are explained in the paragraph before." And AS, you're also contradicting yourself. "You can change the name to something else if you want to." And yet you reverted Vommack's edit. --[[User:RoyboyX|'रॉ'यल'ड़'काए'क्स']] (Talk • • UN) 19:51, October 30, 2011 (UTC) It's a shame they didn't make a Metroid 4, I guess retro studio's decided not to make any more of the metroid series. ); *(Sheds a tear)* DarkMetroids 8:07 PM, October 31, 2011 They did make a Metroid 4. Metroid Fusion. Vommack 01:11, November 1, 2011 (UTC) Hey Vommack, do you know when it's going to be released? Hopefully sometime soon! :) DarkMetroids 8:31, October 31, 2011 ...if I wasn't trying to be nice, I'd probably laugh. Metroid Fusion has been out since 2002. Vommack 01:36, November 1, 2011 (UTC) No, I mean after Metroid Other M, is there supposed to be a new game or has the series stopped? DarkMetroids 8:39 PM, October 31, 2011 Well, Fusion is, officially, Metroid 4. I'd expect another game after M:OM, Metroid's a core franchise for the Big N. Vommack 01:41, November 1, 2011 (UTC) I once looked up something about Metroid 4 and it said there were only three, at least when they made the trilogy and stopped after the making of Other M. DarkMetroids 8:44, October 31, 2011 :I think you're thinking of the Metroid Prime trilogy. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 09:59, November 1, 2011 (UTC) Dark Themes This may be useless for even trivia matters, but just in case, I've noticed that the areas and bosses of Agon and Torvus all sound like something painful or grim. Agon = Agony Torvus = Torture Amorbis = Morbid Chykka = Choking It would go with the darkness theme of the game. Is it worth a note? Chris (talk) 13:59, October 5, 2013 (UTC)